Dyskusja użytkownika:Pangia
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Going Gas Station Czytasz treść tego artykułu? Ciągle na siłę usuwasz info "(np. z M60)". Popełniasz błąd, ponieważ M60 występuje w GTA: Vice City. Gdybyś czytał, zauważyłbyś, że stacja ta występuje również w wyżej wspomnianej grze, a nie tylko w SA. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:07, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix A jakiemuś gostkowi z GTAsite, nie pojawiała się Blista Compact. To normalne, że w tak rozbudowanej grze, niektóre auta nie występują często. Np. ja tylko ze 2 razy spotkałem Hustlera.Gimme your all money! 14:07, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) Duża litera Przy punktach, nie trzeba pisać z dużej litery (przynajmniej w takich sytuacjach, jak tu. Piszę Ci to, aby nie było niejasności, gdyż parę razy mieliśmy już ze sobą na pieńku, a ja chcę takowych unikać. Gimme your all money! 20:28, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Gimme your all money! 15:08, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pomysł na... Mam to coś takiego, co kiedyś zacząłem, ale już nie skończyłem. Texel 06:42, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Pangia, przydałoby się też jeszcze zająć korektą owego artu, bo w anglojęzycznej części, znajduje się parę, charakterystycznych dla dżemojadów, bzdurnych/przekłamanych informacji, niczym nie popartych, bo ile oczywiście dobrze przeczytałem, według nich, wóz strażacki pojawiający się w misji Koniec kolejki, występuje tylko w niej, a to nieprawda. Gimme your all money! 10:30, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Plik:Wichita_Gardens_(III).jpg 1. Przecież wszystko dobrze widać. Nie ma żadnej pikselozy. A że to nie oficjalny screen DMA Design Limited, to już nie moja wina. 2. Podpisuj się. Gimme your all money! 20:34, gru 17, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, no cóż. Poddaję się. Nie sobie zmieniają ;\ Ustawiłem sobie moją wersję, jako tło pulpitu. Tam, to rzeczywiście jest PIKSELOZA ;P. Gimme your all money! 10:34, gru 18, 2010 (UTC) Tryb wizualny Proszę, wyłącz sobie tryb wizualny. tomta1 [✉] 21:04, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nie, akurat stronę rozwala oasis. Natomiast wydaje mi się mało prawdopodobne, żeby pomylić się w Draka z teczką i Strzelanina!. Ja bym napisał Draka z teczką i Strzelanina! - nie rozdrabniałbym się, jeśli chodzi o pierwszy link - właśnie dlatego najlepiej by było, gdybyś wyłączył tryb wizualny. Radzę uważną lekturę ostatniego rozdziału tej strony. tomta1 [✉] 16:38, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Esparanto Nie "Esparanto", a "Esperanto". Tak tylko piszę na przyszłość ;p Gimme your all money! 13:58, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Ataki osobiste Proszę bardzo bez wycieczek osobistych, takich, jak "sam zajmujesz 1,27 megabita na kompie" w tym opisie zmian. tomta1 [✉] 21:13, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) zwodowany" czy "stojący"? Zwodowany ;P Gimme your all money! 11:33, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Spoko :] A, i podpisuj się pod swą wypowiedzią (zapominałeś tego). A tak gwoli ścisłości: też masz ferie (ja tak)? Gimme your all money! 11:38, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) Wizual again Czy wyłączyłeś tryb wizualny? Szczerze mówiąc, pytam z ciekawości. Jeśli tak, to dodaj sobie szablon :P Gimme your all money! 13:18, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Kategoria "Użytkownicy" Wiesz co? Może dodaj sobie kategorię "Użytkownicy", do strony usera? Do niczego nie zmuszam, ale niestety taka kategoria, nie dodaje się sama ;( Gimme your all money! 09:39, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) :Kategoria ta dodaje się sama, gdy używa się szablonu . —tomta1 [✉] 09:43, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Łoreo Łoreo ;D To chodzi o jakieś ciastka "Oreo" ;) A "Kapitan Dupa", to wewnętrzna (w serialu), parodia "Kapitana Bomby", animacji dla dorosłych (czyt. neo), GIT produkcji. Gimme your all money! 19:32, maj 10, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja IP-ka Nie karm trolla. —tomta1 [✉] 17:37, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Do niczego nie zmuszam, ale może utworzysz sobie jakąś porządną stronę usera? Masz już "parę" (czyt. dużo) edycji, sensownych bardzo zresztą ;) Gimme your all money! 16:18, maj 18, 2011 (UTC) Nieśmiertelność Jeśli już poprawiasz ten link w artykułach, to nie stosuj polskich nazw i pamiętaj o gwiazdce. Nie pisz "Invulnerability" ani "nieśmiertelność", tylko "Invulnerability*". —tomta1 [✉] 20:32, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nazwa artykułu Tak jest w oficjalnym spolszczeniu, nic na to nie poradzę. Przekierowanie mogę zrobić. Texel 05:39, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Pangia, nie naciskam, ale może utworzyłbyś jakąś "mniej ubogą" stronę usera, opowiedział coś o sobie, etc. Gimme your all money! 13:10, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Klamki Oj, nie bocz się tak ;P Wybacz. Gimme your all money! 20:28, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) Sentinel Pangia, dzięki że chciało Ci się poprawić sekcję "Występowanie", ja coś z sił chyba opadłem względem GTA Wiki ;] Gimme your all money! 18:55, lis 27, 2011 (UTC) Undertaker Nie rozumiem co miałe ś na myśli z tym Burkiem LordSuperKoks 18:32, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, rozumiem ale jak to się ma do tego artykułu? Przecież jeden jest Undertaker w WWE a o innych nie słyszałem. LordSuperKoks 18:37, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Przywrócę ją bo lepiej żeby była ciekawostka, nawet jeśli nie tym kierowali się programiści. Kanał IRC Witaj, czy chciałbyś razem z zespołem GTA Wiki pożegnać Stary, a przywitać Nowy Rok? Jeśli tak, to może dałbyś radę wejść na nasz kanał IRC? Szczegóły są w moim wczorajszym wpisie na blogu ;P Gimme your all money! 18:44, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Słownictwo Pangia, używaj słów powszechnie znanych, w brudnopisie Maćka...000, użyłeś słowa używanego marginalnie i dla większości - enigmatycznego. To tak na przyszłość ;] Gimme your all money! 20:05, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) GTA Wiki:Ciekawostki/Strona główna‎ Co kurna, pawiana świrujesz? ;] Wystarczyło poprawić bez ceregieli. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:22, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Docinki Twoje zachowanie zaczyna być już męczące... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 09:03, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Nie mówię, tylko piszę, i nie chodzi mi tylko o GTA Wiki. Poczyniłem takie spostrzeżenie, bo widzę, że to zmierza w złym kierunku, w stronę ataków osobistych. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:37, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Liczniki cd. Dzięki za to info. Jednak, jeżeli jest tak jak mówisz, sądzę że powinienem mieć troszkę więcej edycji. Ech, ile razy wpisywałem komendę w mojej "karierze" na GTA Wiki. CJ101-TG | CO?! 14:03, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) xD O, siema , nie wiedziałem że tu jesteś :) --CJ . Dawaj masło ! :P (dyskusja) 12:07, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Bronie w GTA V http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Bronie_w_GTA_V?diff=127725&oldid=127723 Teraz z kolei na skórce "Wikia" jest czarne na czarnym. -__- TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 11:19, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Ale zauważ, że znaczna większość jej używa. Nikt, kto albo działa na innych Wikiach albo jest w Wikiach kompletnie nowy nie korzysta ze starego już MonoBooka. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:45, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Zima : S:Diff/180560 O, Ty żyjesz, stęskniłem się ;P. Edycja oczywiście w pełni słuszna, ale śmiem tylko zauważyć, że śnieg w LC leży. Gdzieś, chyba u nas, czytałem, że w którymś interiorze znajduje się kalendarz ze stycznia '92, ale nie wiem czy to prawda. Zresztą to tylko taka adnotacje. (Przecież i tak wszyscy widzą, że to tylko pretekst, żeby coś do Ciebie napisać :D). Pozdrawiam serdecznie, 19:11, kwi 15, 2018 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota